


crossed a line, lost my mind

by babytobin_horse



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytobin_horse/pseuds/babytobin_horse
Summary: It's a simple arrangement, but then...it's not so simple anymore. (loosely based on the song Strangers by Halsey ft. Lauren Jauregui)





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I can't believe I wrote this either

Kim doesn’t sleep well.

She hasn’t, not for a few days now. Often, she wakes up with a deep ache in her chest and a feeling of being alone she has never quite experienced before. Not with any of the boys she’d dated in the past, not when she thought she’d experienced heartbreak.

No, nothing compares to feeling like this.

She wakes up every time attempting to catch what she saw when her eyes closed. Her lips feel like they’re burning, her skin feels hot from ghosts of fingers that used to trace lines night after night. Her hands feel like they’re tangled in dark, long hair. Her ears are ringing with that same voice she can recognize from miles away.

_ “Princess.” _

Kim squeezes her eyes shut, unsure if she’s doing so to erase the memories or hold on to them tightly. She feels hollow on the inside.

And Kim knows the older woman was probably right.. It started as something dumb, just the two of them fooling around. Kim thought maybe this was exactly what she needed, what was missing when she was with Ron. Because with her - well, with her Kim has never felt more alive in her life. She felt electrified, despite only seeing her like this in quiet, private hours of the night.

But, in hindsight, perhaps the cat and mouse game between them finally caught up. They’d been going back and forth for years.

The redhead is brought out of her morning thoughts when she hears her Kimmunicator beep. She lazily reaches over and grabs it off her nightstand. 

“What’s the sitch Wade?” she asks with a yawn.

“Well good morning sunshine,” Wade lightly teases with an amused smile. Kim ignores the jab and he continues, “I got a hit on Drakken’s latest lair.”

 Kim lets out a sigh and jumps out of bed. “We’re on it.”

 

* * *

 

Kim and Ron are scaling the snow-covered rocks somewhere in the middle of Alaska. Rufus stays buried deep within Ron’s pocket, dressed in a scarf and beanie of his own. Ron’s been his usual chatty self, but Kim’s quiet. She has been for the past few missions, and both Ron and Rufus have noticed.

“Hey KP, are you all good?” he asks, halfway up.

Kim blinks, returning back to the fact she was not alone. “Me? Yeah, I’m totally cool.”

“You don’t seem like it,” Ron admits with a frown. Rufus pops out of Ron’s pocket long enough to nod and make a noise of agreement. “You know you can tell me anything that’s bothering you, right? Friends first.”

Kim does know this. She knows no matter what Ron is her friend and together they can do anything. However, she wasn’t going to tell him about everything that’s been on her mind. No one knew - no one except the two of them.

“Yeah of course,” she insists. “I’m okay Ron, really.”

Kim continues her climb, and her best friend recognizes the signal that she’s not opening up anymore.

“You know how many places could there be for lairs in the world?” Ron asks, shivering despite the well-fitted parka he’s been dressed in.

Kim does her best to shrug despite being in the middle of climbing. “Beats me. It seems like they make them anywhere these days.”

“You’d think they’d be more practical,” the blond boy mutters to himself. “My fingers are going to freeze off.”

The heroine reaches the top of the mountain and hoists herself up before reaching over and giving Ron a hand to finish his climb.

Ron dusts stray snow off of him and places his hands on his hips. “So how are we going to do this? Break through the door with your lipstick laser? Find a secret entrance in the back?”

Kim takes a look at Ron before making her way to the front doors, where it automatically opens for entrance.

Her sidekick stares for a moment before quickly following along. “Okay, the casual front entrance is cool too I guess.” 

Once inside, the two shed their parkas in favor of their typical mission outfits and Rufus props himself up on Ron’s shoulder. Kim makes her way down the hall, almost laughing at how easy Drakken makes it despite the years of doing this back and forth. As she approaches the main door at the end, she tries to shake the feeling in her gut. 

This is no time for emotional baggage. She knows exactly what - or, rather, who - is waiting behind those doors. Another duel, another almost killing each other situation. But she knows it means nothing. There is no underlying meaning behind any of it.

There never was, Kim tries to tell herself. It was all just fun and games for the other person. 

The door doesn’t open automatically like the main entrance, and after a second Kim kicks it down.

“Nice try Dr. Drakken,” she says as the two villains turn to face them. “You’re not getting away with it this time.”

“Or ever,” Ron adds behind her.

 Dr. Drakken’s features show irritation and he groans. “Shego!” he commands, pointing at the two who had just entered. 

“On it,” the green villainess automatically replies, her hands lighting up as she charges.

Kim immediately pushes Ron to the side, giving her enough room to deal with Shego. The put on a show, like the always do, trading punches and kicks and the occasional plasma blast. Kim knows Ron is somewhere around here accidentally screwing up Drakken’s plan with the help of Rufus, but she doesn’t care. She focuses on the fight at hand, every punch and kick, every duck and dive and stumble. 

“Give it up Shego, whatever his stupid plan is now won’t work,” Kim says, effectively ducking a plasma blast.

Shego, complete with her wickedly evil grin, only shakes her head. “No can do, I get paid for doing this shit, remember?”

The younger one doesn’t even dignify a response and they continue to fight, grunting and growling at each other.

It didn’t use to be like this. There used to be verbal jabs. There were innuendos and double meanings. There was Shego’s smirk and bemused expression. There were moments where it wasn’t about fighting at all. Shego used to know exactly which buttons to push to get Kim all worked up. Maybe she still does.

There is none of that anymore.

There spark that lit up in Shego’s eyes when they fight has dulled a bit. So is the snark behind her words. Now, there is only facts and fights.

There is no longer twenty levels of context for Kim to try and decipher.

“No, you buffoon!” she hears Drakken cry from the opposite end of the room.

Both women turn their heads to see what the boys have done now. Ron holds the remote to whatever device Drakken has created in his hand. He looks from the device to the villain. Drakken’s eyes are wide and he looks at Ron with anger and slight fear.

“Uh-oh,” Rufus says from the ground.

“You fool!” Drakken cries out as the building begins to shake. “This place is going to collapse! I just got it all set up the other day!”

Ron smiles apprehensively as he drops the remote. “Oops?”

Shego rolls her eyes at the two. “And we’re out of here,” she states as she flips away from Kim, effectively hitting a button on the wall with her foot. A hovercraft flies up over the now-open ceiling complete with a ladder.

Kim goes to grab Ron and Rufus and by the time she looks up, Drakken and Shego are already hanging on to the ladder and behind taken away.

The villainess looks at her, giving nothing away in her eyes. “Nice try, Possible.”

No Princess, no Kimmie, no Pumpkin. Just Possible. 

Even though it’s insignificant really, it strikes a chord inside of the young heroine.

“Kim,” Ron says, shaking her. “Let’s get out of here before we’re  _ crushed _ !”

Kim snaps out of her thoughts, holding Ron in one hand as she launches her jet pack with the other. They fly out of there just in time, and Kim doesn’t catch green eyes watch her fly away.

 

* * *

 

“Girl, these jeans are to  _ die _ for!” Monique exclaims as she holds up a new pair for jeans from Club Banana.

Kim laughs, checking the price tag. “Yeah, but how am I supposed to afford that?” 

Her friend smiles innocently, holding up a pair of jeans and a top. “You know it never hurts to try things on,” she practically sing-songs. 

Of course the redhead gives in, picking a few items left and right before heading off to the dressing room. Being with Monique has been good for her; she’s been somewhat of a distraction from everything else going on in Kim’s head lately. Keeping herself busy, she soon realized, helped from thinking about...you know. 

Except, it’s only been a day since her last encounter with Shego - even if it was in a professional manner.

It’s been over a week since she’s been held by Shego.

“Come on out so I can see how good this new line looks on you!” Monique calls from outside of Kim’s dressing room. “I am definitely digging this new top on me.” 

Kim shakes her head and pulls on the new jeans and top she grabbed before heading out. The two contemplate their outfits of choice for a few moments until Kim’s phone starts ringing.

“One sec,” she tells Monique, entering her dressing room once again to grab her phone. As soon as she picks it up, she catches her breath when she looks at the caller ID.

**SHEGO**

The heroine stares at it for a long moment. Even just a few days ago, she would’ve picked up without hesitation. But Kim doesn’t want to put herself through this, doesn’t want to be reeled back in. 

_“Nice try, Possible.”_  

It still rings her head, how formal it has become between them.

So instead, she hits ‘decline’ and walks back out to find Monique still checking herself out in the full length mirror.

“You aren’t gonna answer it?” Monique asks.

Kim waves it off, trying to play it cool. “It was some random number. It’s fine.”

It would be a lie if Kim said she wasn’t dying to call Shego back and hear her voice - the quiet one, reserved only for Kim when they’re alone and there is no one else around them.

 

* * *

 

“Now this is just a new level of low,” Kim groans, fighting off a mutant - well, Kim didn’t even really know what it was. 

All she knows is DNAmy somehow snuck into her home, found her way to Kim’s bedroom and was just inches away from plucking the redhead’s hair for God knows what new experiment she was came up with now. Thank God Kim woke up in time or else...well, who knows.

“This would be just so much easier if you let me take one of your hairs!” Amy argued, watching her mutant creation fight Kim.

Whatever this mutant was, it was certainly much stronger than Kim. DNAmy must have added something to her new batch of weird mutants because Kim can’t remember it being this difficult to defeat them.

These side thoughts distracted Kim enough for the mutant - bear? Shark? Who knows what else? - to gain the upper hand, pinning Kim up against the wall. The heroine struggled to free herself, but with her gadgets all stuck in her closet and donning nothing but her pajamas, she was helpless.

 “Now now we just want your hair,” Amy says rather innocently.

All Kim can see is the gigantic fur-covered mutant, but she hears her glass window break and DNAmy gasp.

“Attacking your enemy in the comfort of their own home seems kind of aggressive, doesn’t it?” 

Kim knows that voice anywhere. She stays frozen in place, unsure of what will happen next.

“This is  _ none  _ of your business!” Amy glares.

“Pretty sure you’re breaking villain conduct on this one,” the other voice insists with a hint of mockery.

Kim hears the sound of hands lighting up and Amy walking backwards. 

Suddenly, the mutant screams in surprise as someone latches onto his back. Kim makes out the green and black figure of Shego as she fights with the mutant, effectively scaring DNAmy into the corner. She stumbles on Kim’s backpack and tangles herself up in the wire of Kim’s unplugged hair dryer.

Kim is quick off her feet and joins in on the attack, and the two of them effectively take down the mutant. He’s sent out of Kim’s - now broken - bedroom window with a thud to the floor. It makes a groaning noise but stays put. 

“As for you,” Shego says, turning to the tied up DNAmy, her hands lighting up with her green plasma.

“Shego no!” Kim tries, reaching out to grab her, but she’s already advancing.

A moment later, DNAmy is flying out the window with a yelp as she lands right next to her creation.

Kim glares at the villainess still in her room. “You didn’t have to do that. I could’ve handled it.”

Shego’s hands go back to normal and she inspects her nails as she replies, “She came into your house, that’s a no-no.” 

“Why are you even here?” Kim asks suddenly, crossing her arms. “How did you even know what was going on?”

The older woman only shrugs. “I was in the neighborhood running errands--”

“--committing crimes,” Kim assumes.

“Same thing,” Shego waves off. “Anyway, I saw the mutant thing and the DNA freak while I was jumping between buildings. I got curious.”

“Curious or did you know it was coming to me?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because it does.”

“Why?” Shego asks again, taking a step towards her.

“You’re in  _ my home _ ,” Kim stresses, holding her ground despite the way her heart begins to thud as Shego approaches.

“I’ve been here before Kimmie,” Shego reminds her. “Quite a few times.”

“You were invited then,” the redhead argues. “This time you weren’t.”

“I saved you, didn’t I?” the villainess points out, that smirk coming back to life.

Everything in Kim tells her she needs to get Shego to leave, but she doesn’t do a thing. Instead, she lets Shego approach her until she comes to a stop, only inches away from her face.

“It’s so not the drama,” she retorts, trying not to squirm under Shego’s glowing gaze. “I had it under control.”

“Mhmm sure, Princess. I missed you, you know.”

The nickname rolls off her tongue so easily and it sends a comforting buzz across Kim’s body.

“Shego,” she whispers, knowing the very look Shego’s giving her. 

Kim knows where this leads. Her body is telling her yes, almost calling out for Shego to touch her. But Kim knows she can’t. She won’t.

“You stopped calling,” the villainess whispers, eyes going down to Kim’s lips and up to her eyes. 

“I’ve been busy,” the redhead lies, eyes avoiding Shego’s. 

Which was a half-truth, she supposed but for days all she could think of was the way Shego blatantly told her this - whatever they’d been doing - needed to be casual.

“We shouldn’t,” the younger one tries, looking away from Shego’s almost mesmerizing gaze.

“I know,” Shego murmurs. Her gloved hand comes up and gently caresses Kim’s cheek. “We shouldn’t,” she echoes.

Kim inhales sharply. She knows Shego’s set her trap, and as much as she wants to fight it, she can’t. So when Shego leans in, Kim’s meeting her halfway. 

She almost melts at how it feels to have Shego’s lips against hers again, to have the older woman hold her so uncharacteristically gently.

When Shego guides her to her own bed, Kim knows she’s lost all willpower.

 

* * *

Kim wakes up to the light shining rather harshly into her room. She squeezes her eyes tightly for a moment before slowly opening them. There is a large hole in her window and for a moment Kim is deeply confused. She’s about to get up and investigate when she begins to remember: DNAmy, the mutant, Shego.

_ Shego. _

Kim immediately turns to the other side of the bed, but she finds it empty and cold. A part of her isn’t all that surprised, but there’s also a part of her that sinks with realization.

She wonders how quickly did Shego leave? Did she was for the moment Kim was asleep? Did she stay longer than that? Did she accidentally fall asleep, but wake up in the middle of the night and make her escape. 

She stills, realizing that if this is going to happen, this is how it’ll be from now on. Casual.

When she closes her eyes, she’s taken back to a different morning.

The sun shines just barely over the sky, and Kim wakes up to Shego’s finger trailing up and down her arm.

“Good morning Princess,” Shego practically purrs.

Kim hums, snuggling into her more. “Morning.”

The older woman leans down, moving Kim’s hair out of the way and plants a soft kiss on the base of her neck. “So,” she murmurs with her lips ghosting over the redhead’s skin. “Do you think you’ll be able to even walk today?”

Kim rolls her eyes as she turns to face Shego. “I can still kick your ass wherever, whenever.”

Shego wiggles her eyebrows. “Cute.” 

“Shut up,” Kim retorts, sticking her tongue out childishly.

The villainess only lets out a soft laugh, her arms wrapping around Kim’s bare waist and bringing her impossibly closer. “Make me, Pumpkin.”

The redhead shakes her head at Shego’s teasing, but gives in anyway. She leans in and places a soft kiss against Shego’s lips, to which the villainess reciprocates. 

It’s soft and slow, nothing Kim would have ever expected from Shego.

And in this moment, here in her bed with Shego holding her, Kim thinks about the possibility of forever.

Kim opens her eyes to an empty bed and cold sheets.

There is no forever with Shego, not anymore. Maybe there never really was to begin with.

 She can’t remember a time she has ever felt so alone.


	2. two.

So maybe Shego wasn’t casually in the neighborhood committing her typical crimes. Maybe she was hovering - just a little. So what?

Kim had stopped calling her.

Although Shego puts up a front of pretending that she couldn’t give less of a shit about anything, she still picked up the phone every time because she wanted to hear Kim’s voice.

The younger woman could be reading the dictionary to her and Shego wouldn’t hang up.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Shego never cared about anyone or anything besides herself. It’s partly what made her such a good villain. Out there in the real world, she only ever cared for herself.

And then Kim Possible came into the picture.

Kim with her stupid cheerleading stunts and expert skills, always foiling Drakken’s - admittedly stupid - plans every single time.

She wasn’t supposed to stay Dr. Drakken’s sidekick forever. No, after leaving her brothers she was going to get a gig, make some money, and then make it on our own.

But Kim Possible changed everything.

The little priss was shocking the first person that could actually even keep up with Shego. The first time they met, Shego had intended to get rid of the girl. Yet when the young heroine pulled her moves and managed to dodge the villainess’ hits, she became intrigued. She wanted to see just how good the girl could get before completely ending her.

As the years went on, it went from Shego wanting to destroy Kim Possible to something...different. Kim got older and things changed - well, for Shego at least. The heroine wasn’t a kid anymore.

So Shego flirted a little more. She pushed more buttons.

She didn’t really expect Kim to go along with it. 

So when the opportunity presented itself, Shego found herself pinning Kim Possible against a mattress in between sheets with no one else around. 

It wasn’t supposed to turn into something more than just sex. 

But it did, at least some variation of “more than sex.” There were mornings in bed, the knowing smirks when they met up to fight each other, there were soft kisses, and Shego doing nothing more than just holding Kim until one of the finally had to go off and do something. They were beginning to teeter on the incredibly fine line they had between themselves.

And Shego knows she isn’t made for life like this. Not with Kim, someone who could have a better life with someone else.

So she makes it painfully clear that this - whatever this is - is just casual. Nothing else. No feelings. It’s just what they both need.

(Which led to Kim not calling and the two of them not seeing each other until she arrived to foil Dr. Drakken’s latest scheme. 

Except now, she misses mornings with Kim and the stupid banter when they fight.)

This is why she runs off when Kim is sleeping soundly and DNAmy is no longer a threat.

She can’t have this.

* * *

 Dr. Drakken lays low for a bit, scheming up a new plan.

Shego lulls around their new lair, waiting.

She doesn’t see Kim. 

Kim doesn’t call.

Finally, Shego grows bored and goes off into a random city in hopes of stealing something she finds of interest.

Maybe she does it because she needs entertainment, or maybe it’s because she hopes a certain little heroine will go after her.

(She makes her intentions of stealing very clear, leaving traces of her activity where she knows Kim’s nerd friend will find them.)

Either way, both ideas are satisfied.

She finds the biggest mansion in town holding a nice, shiny diamond being kept in a vault in the basement. Simple for Shego’s standards, but it keeps her busy for a little bit at least. She’s just about to crack the code for the vault when she hears someone else enter the room.

“Why are you all the way out here?” the other person asks. “What could Drakken possibly be up to - actually, you know what I don’t want to know.”

Shego turns to find Kim Possible there, mission attire and all, hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes. She also notices there’s no sidekick.

Well, this makes things about ten times better than Shego hoped.

“Believe it or not Kimmie, this has nothing to do with Drakken,” she says easily.

“What? Did you get bored?” Kim asks, frowning.

“Where’s the buffoon?” Shego asks, ignoring Kim’s curiosity. 

Kim rolls her eyes. “Sick.” She puts her hands up in a fighting position. “Scared it’s just me?” 

Shego chuckles, hands lighting up and adrenaline rushing through her body. “Pleased, actually.”

They go at it then, punches and kicks and jabs. Shego’s being way too predictable, and she knows Kim can tell.

“What’s up with you?” Kim asks, hands still up to protect her face. 

The villainess tsks, her hands dropping as they lose their green light. She’s treading a dangerous line with Kim, but hasn’t she always? 

“No one’s watching us Princess,” she says in a low voice. “There’s no one to fool here.”

Slowly, Kim drops her hands. “Oh,” she says dumbly.

 “Yeah,” Shego nods. She hooks a finger through one of Kim’s belt loops and tugs her closer with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Oh.” 

The redhead looks baffled for a minute, then narrows her eyes. “You set this up.”

“You came after me,” Shego retorts. 

“You were causing trouble.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Kim stares at her for a long moment. Shego can feel herself getting hot all over and she knows it’s not because she’s just lit her hands up again. There’s just something about Kim that drives her insane. 

She leans down, but Kim’s lips beat her to it, one hand pulling Shego closer as the other wraps around her neck. The younger one pushes her into the wall, hands everywhere.

* * *

 

Shego knows something about her and Kim has changed.

Kim’s distant, Shego can tell.

There are still no phone calls.

They don’t kiss anymore, not like they used to.

Shego feels lonely even after being with Kim for a few hours in the night. She also still makes her escape as soon as the redhead falls asleep.

It’s clear to Shego that it’s truly become a only-physical relationship between the two of them. This is what she wanted, right? This is it. She told Kim - that’s what she said. She couldn’t risk getting attached. 

When they meet in a professional setting they get some of their banter back, but it’s not the way it usually is. Kim holds back, so Shego does too.

Somehow in the middle of it all, Shego’s seemed to have lost control of everything between her and Kim. It drives her insane because she loves being in control, it keeps her sane. Although she’s technically Drakken’s sidekick, she’s become more of the boss in their situation. More often than not, she’s the one that calls the shots. Keeping things in control means things usually go her way. Being in control is good, it means she can keep tabs on everything happening.

Not with Kim.

Except, isn’t this what Shego wanted?

If this is what she wanted, then why does she feel so damn hollow?

It bothers Shego so much that she can’t even pretend to care about Drakken’s plans. She only nods and does what she’s told with minimal lip. The man notices a shift in her mood, but with the amount of time they’ve worked together he doesn’t question it due to his fear of being blown up by green plasma.

“You don’t even...have a snarky comment for my new plan?” Drakken asks in the midst of his building, lifting her goggles off of his face to peer over at Shego.

She doesn’t look up from her nails, filing away at them as she answers, “No, not really.”

The blue villain frowns, putting his tool down and stepping away from his latest project. “You know, we’re like family. You can...tell me if something’s bothering you.”

It’s then that Shego stops filing her nails and looks up. Her eyes narrow at the man on the far side of the room. “Nowhere in my contract does it say I have to talk about any of my personal life with you.”

“I know,” Drakken relents, sighing. “I was just, you know, letting you know.”

“Well I’m fine thank you,” Shego tells him with gritted teeth. “Now go back to making your stupid whatever before I ruin it.”

She lights up one of her hands for effect and it does the job; Drakken scurries back to his project without further question.

It doesn’t take long for Kim and the sidekick to show up. Of course, it’s uncanny timing as always. Just as Drakken’s ready to set his plan in motion, she comes bursting through the walls. Shego almost finds it comical, really, how it happens  _ every _ time.

Before Drakken can even open his mouth to say something, Shego’s hands light up as she jumps off of her chair. “I’m on it!”

She leaps around the lair and sends a blast of green in Kim’s direction. Her sidekick yells in panic and scrambles off to the side, but the heroine dodges it easily and prepares herself for yet another fight with Shego. The two are silent save for the occasional grunts. 

Something clicks inside of Shego as she makes eye contact with Kim.

There are words on Shego’s tongue that she wants to say, but she can’t do it when they’re fighting - especially when they’re so close to the other two. 

Her eyes quickly scan the lair and she realizes there’s somewhat of a catwalk up above. Shego continues to fight with Kim, but she dictates the movement. She chooses when they move and how they move, and for a moment she feels like she’s in control again. Sending a plasma blast just past Kim’s shoulder, she runs and jumps up onto the catwalk, knowing very well Kim will follow her.

The redhead quickly runs after her, attempting to land a kick to Shego as she reaches the catwalk. Shego catches it easily and pushes Kim towards the end of the catwalk, letting out a frustrated grunt.

“I think we should stop,” Shego blurts out as Kim lands back onto her feet.

Kim pauses for a moment, quirking an eyebrow up. “What, can’t keep up for once in your life?”

“No not this,” the villainess rolls her eyes. She glances down at Drakken and Kim’s sidekick before sending a flash of green in Kim’s direction, which she easily ducks. “I meant. We should stop.”

The younger girl’s hands drop from protecting her face just a little bit. It suddenly clicks for her as she says, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Shego nods, her hands losing their green flare as they drop to her side. She tries to find the words to say - something that’ll make it hurt less. 

(For her or Kim? She doesn’t know.)

“We should just keep everything between us professional.” 

The redhead pauses, then nods. “That make sense.”

Shego can’t read her expression; she has no idea what Kim is thinking. Is she mad? Relived? Unbothered?

There’s an explosion in the center of the room and Shego knows right away that the buffoon has already blown up Drakken’s new project. 

“Shego, the hovercraft! Our escape!” Drakken calls up to her.

Shego doesn’t even bother to glance in his direction. Instead, her eyes stay on Kim, who looks at her with those big, forest green eyes Shego knows appear in her dreams more often than she wants to admit.

“See you around, Kim Possible.”

The formality of her own words surprise Shego - and she notices they somewhat surprise the younger girl as well. She never addresses the heroine by her full name - hardly even calls her just “Kim” or “Possible.”

With that Shego jumps onto the hovercraft that Drakken’s already flying up. She doesn’t look back to see Kim watching her.

* * *

 

Shego goes on a crime spree while Drakken goes back to figuring out his next move.

(This time, she doesn’t drop hints or leave a trail.)

Dr. Drakken notices her mood hasn’t improved at all. He hovers, but still doesn’t dare ask her. She doesn’t tease him at all, only gives dull answers and the occasional snappy comment when she’s feeling particularly irritated. He doesn’t ask where she goes every night.

She hits jewelry stores, malls, labs - anything. She doesn’t even steal to have these items; she usually just tosses them within a few days. It keeps her busy for the most part. She deals with Drakken during the day and at night she’s off to wherever she feels like stealing anything she can. And she doesn’t hate it, really. In fact, it reminds her of a younger Shego, the one who had just left her brothers and was in pursuit of evil - before she came across the “evil genius” Dr. Drakken. This is what she would do - city to city, never growing tired of it. With each new crime she felt more compelled to do it again until it was just part of her life.

It was the first time in her life that Shego was truly on her own. At home, she always had the burden of looking out for and being connected to her brothers. Going off to become evil let Shego become a lone wolf in a sense, and she absolutely loved the sensation. She was no longer surrounded by her her older brother’s “pure hero” attitude, middle brother’s ego or the twins’ annoying antics. It was just her, her glowing green hands, and all the crimes she wished to commit.

But right now, she’s felt more alone than ever - and it’s in the exact opposite way.

It’s been over a week since she last saw Kim - when Shego ended things with her mid-fight. Shego tries to tell herself it’s because she just needs someone to keep her company at night. She tries to tell herself that it’s because she’d gotten used to having someone in the physical way she was missing.

She also pretends that she’s not bothered that after over a week Kim hasn’t picked up on her activity, hasn’t come after her. Sure, Shego’s been careful about her plans - she always is - but even Kim Possible has been able to foil them time and time again.

After her latest conquest she finds herself on the top of a building in some city she can’t remember the name of. She sits on the edge, her legs dangling as she takes in the city lights and the commotion below. It’s the early hours of the morning, and Shego finds some solace in watching the city before the sunrise. It’s rather quiet at this hour, and not many people are strolling about - it calms the raven-haired woman in an instant. 

And in the quiet, self-reflecting mood she found herself, there was only one thing - or rather, one person - on her mind.

The sun peeks over the horizon and suddenly Shego is brought back to one morning in her studio apartment.

It’s a morning very similar to the one now, but instead of being on a rooftop Shego is in her bed. The sheets are only covering half of her body and there is a petite redhead next to her. Shego’s arm lazily hangs around the redhead’s waist. They are both bare naked underneath the covers and skin against skin has never made Shego feel more at home.

She closes her eyes, content with the silence and the steady breathing coming from the two women. Shego’s arm slowly rises and falls with each breath her lover takes, and she finds comfort in this weird sort of tranquility she’s found in this moment. 

The figure beneath her begins to move away from her - more specifically off the bed - and the raven-haired woman is immediately reaching over and grabbing a hand.

“Where do you think you’re going Princess?” she asks, opening her eyes to find a very naked Kim Possible.

With her free hand, Kim leans down and reaches for a t-shirt on the floor. Shego recognizes it’s hers and a small smirk appears on her face.

“I want to make breakfast,” the heroine explains.

Shego’s lips form into a small pout and she tugs Kim back towards the bed. “Do you have to?”

Kim shrugs. “You’re hungry, I heard your stomach growl.” 

The villainess hums and pulls Kim almost forcefully back down so she falls back onto the bed, dropping the t-shirt in the process. There is a devilish glint in her eye and a suggestive smile on her lips when she tells her, “I know exactly what I want for breakfast.” 

“Shego,” Kim half-heartedly scolds. There is a soft laugh behind her words along with a roll of her eyes.

Shego only grins at the reaction, her arms wrapping around Kim’s middle and bringing her closer. Their foreheads rest against each other and Shego’s eyes are brighter than she ever knew was possible. 

“It’ll be fun,” she sing-songs in attempts to talk the heroine into conceding to her ways. 

“Is sex the only thing you ever think about?” the younger woman teases.

Shego lifts an eyebrow. “You’re in my apartment naked, so…”

She leans in and presses a soft kiss against Kim’s lips before she can respond. Kim gladly returns the favor and just as Shego’s hands start to slip away to wander, the redhead pulls away.

“I’m making breakfast,” she states with an innocent grin. 

“You sure that’s not too much for you, Cupcake?” the older woman teases. “I know the kitchen isn’t your strong suit.”

Kim sticks her tongue out at her. “It’s eggs and bacon, I’ll be fine.” She pulls the villainess’ t-shirt over her head before wandering over to the kitchen.

Shego watches the redhead, in a t-shirt that slides off one of her shoulders, looking so comfortable in her home. Later, Shego will realizes this scares her - the seeming stability and normalness of it all. But in this moment, she finds her heart swelling because there’s a sexy redhead in nothing but her t-shirt making breakfast in her home.

Shego should stopped herself when she had a chance.


	3. three.

If Kim didn’t sleep well before, now she just doesn’t really sleep.

She tries, she really does. It’s not like she couldn’t sleep before everything with Shego. Except now, everything seems colder without Shego.

Wasn’t it Shego that wanted it to be casual? Nothing serious, just...hook ups? 

So the redhead only did what Shego said - it’s what she asked for. Which is why Kim is left confused on why Shego had decided to call it off. Did she get bored? Did she just wake up one day and figure she didn’t want this anymore - that she didn’t want Kim?

For every morning Kim woke up alone the past few weeks, she longed for the days she and Shego would lounge in bed. Shego would kiss her softly, something Kim would’ve never saw coming from the villainess - especially towards her. She wished for the breakfasts together, the lazy smiles and soft caresses. It was a side the heroine had never seen in the older woman before: a gentle Shego in her midst. Rather than the aggressive, violent sidekick she was familiar with, Kim was met with someone who treated her so carefully Kim was confused on if they were the same person.

It didn’t start like that; it happened over time. They stayed in bed longer, turned lounging into cooking each other food and having coffee - it all slowly evolved. Kim would find a smile on her face in the morning when she saw raven-colored hair and felt an arm around her waist.

She also came to realize she was excited to run into Dr. Drakken and Shego again, if only to fight with Shego. The older woman pushed her to be better - never tried to kill her, but only pushed Kim to her limits. Kim never understood why, and she’s always been too scared to ask, but Shego could easily kill her with a blast of her plasma. However, she never did.

“Girl you’ve been in a funk all week, what’s your deal?” Monique finally asks on her break from Club Banana.

The two are situated in the food court; Monique takes bites of her salad in between speaking while Kim hardly touches her fries. The redhead looks up from her now lukewarm fries and quirks an eyebrow up.

“What are you talking about?” she asks rather innocently.

Her friend frowns, giving her a look as if to dare contradict her. “You keep spacing out, hardly eat, and don’t even bother participating in any conversation you have half of the time.” 

Kim frowns, eyeing her friend for a moment. She knows she could easily say it’s nothing or that it’s the missions. However, Monique’s learned to read her body language pretty well. She can catch Kim in a lie just as easily as Kim catches villains on a daily basis.

(Not that Kim’s a good liar to begin with, anyway.)

Her shoulders drop slightly as she replies, “I’m all over the place.”

“More like ‘never here,’” Monique murmurs under her breath. She sighs, tilting her head in concern. “What’s goin’ on Kim?” 

The redhead sighs, running a hand through her hair. “Listen Mo, you know I come to you for anything, right? I trust you.” When Monique nods, she continues. “But with this, I’m...not ready to really talk about it with anyone. Especially not when there’s another person involved.”

“Is it a boy thing?”

Kim tries not to wince at the question. “Um, sort of.”

Monique pauses before sharing her response - a rarity for the girl, really. She looks at Kim and reaches over to squeeze her arm gently. “I get that some things need to stay private. I really do, and I’m not asking you to tell me what it is,” she expresses. “But whatever you’ve got going on is really doing a number on you and I’m worried. Maybe you should try talking to this person, and if that doesn’t work let me know because they’ll be hearing from me next.”

Kim laughs at the last part of Monique’s spiel despite knowing the girl was very serious in her statement. The thought of actually talking to Shego slightly terrifies the heroine, but as always she knows Monique does have a point.

She offers a half hearted smile and says, “What would I do without you?”

“Girl who knows,” Monique laughs.

* * *

“Oh Shego!” Dr. Drakken calls. “I’ve come up with a new plan!”

Shego sits at the desk of their latest lair, idly filing her nails. She’s an uninterested as ever, hardly even acknowledging her boss.

Once the police started picking up on the random nightly thefts, Shego decided to cool off on her constant crimes. It wasn’t like they were necessarily helping anyway. In fact, they were getting way too easy. No one was trying to stop her most of the time, and even if they were, it was too easy for her to get away without a trace. 

She’s bored when she’s confined to the dingy lair of choice for the week. Once or twice, she’s gone into town for a night of fun, but even that can’t seem to fix her spirits up the way it used to. So now she’s become a sitting duck, waiting for Drakken to come up with some stupid plan that’ll inevitably fall apart by the hands of the one and only Kim Possible.

Shego can’t tell if she’s excited or anxious for their next meeting. 

“Shego!” the blue man calls again, spinning around to glare at his sidekick. “Listen to me: I have a new plan.”

“I heard you the first time,” the woman sighs, turning to face him. “And I don’t care to understand what it is.” 

Drakken’s lips turn into a frown. “You’re taking the fun out of everything these days.”

“Bummer,” Shego deadpans. “Just tell me what you want me to steal and I’m on it.”

Her boss groans, rubbing his head. “Fine, but we’re going together.”

The villainess rolls her eyes, tossing the nail file on the table and standings. “Whatever, I’m just here to get paid.”

* * *

When Kim pulls into her driveway after her latest Club Banana shift, her Kimmunicator goes off almost immediately. 

“What’s the sitch?” she asks automatically, wondering if it’s going to be some random job once again.

With Drakken going oddly silent and the other typical villains hardly up to anything, Kim’s currently back to saving cats and doing small favors every now and then. She doesn’t mind it; in fact, she likes helping people any way she can, but it’s just that she could use some other distraction -  _ any _ other distraction, really - from her eternal moping state.

Kim’s head immediately snaps to face the screen when Wade says, “Drakken and Shego are back again.” 

“What are they up to now?” 

“They snuck into highly renowned scientist Dr. Greenberg’s lab last night and stole his latest invention,” Wade informs her. “Here’s a video.”

The Kimmunicator cuts from Wade to security footage of what Kim assumes is the lab Wade mentioned before. Drakken enters the lab with his typical evil expression and seconds later, there’s a slash of bright green across the screen before it cuts to static.

Kim’s slightly relieved she didn’t have to see Shego in that video, at least not directly. 

Wade appears on the screen once again. “They haven’t robbed any other place yet.”

“Any idea what they’re using the new invention for?” Kim asks. “What is it anyway?”

“In simple words: It could possibly be used as a state of the art weapon,” the young boy explains to her. “It’s still in the early development process so nothing is set in stone, but…”

“Try to figure out Drakken’s next move,” she tells him. “Or figure out where his lair is. Ron and I will be ready to head out when you need us.”

She shuts her Kimmunicator off, letting out a long sigh.

Without Drakken trying to execute a new plan to take over the world, Kim didn’t have to worry about seeing Shego again. But now, she was bound to foil their plans - mainly Drakken’s plan that for some reason Shego never objects to - and face the villainess.

Will it be awkward when they fight again?

Only time will tell, she supposes. She doesn’t want it to be. She lives for the days she gets to fight Shego. Not only does Shego almost kick her ass every time, but she’s quick-witted and able to make the fight bigger than just their fists. 

 She thinks about what Monique told her earlier. Maybe she _should_ just talk to Shego. It would definitely clear things up for her - if Shego willingly cooperates, that is. There’s a very high chance that Shego could possibly just shut her up with a good punch to the jaw if Kim wasn’t careful.

* * *

 Shego watches with minimal intrigue as Dr. Drakken connects the final part of his new product to his control center. The blue man suddenly glows with excitement, the evil gleam in his eye as he admires his newest creation. 

“At last Shego!” he says, throwing his hands up in the air as he looks from his creation to his sidekick. “My X-treme Ray is complete!”

“Riight,” the black and green clad woman nods from where she’s standing. “And what does this thing do again?” 

Drakken’s hands drop to his sides as he glares at her. “Have you not been listening to my plans for the past week?”

She pretends to think for a moment. “Hmm...you know what, I actually haven’t.”

Her boss mutters, “Glad to see you have your usual lip back.” At a normal voice he not-so-patiently explains, “There is state-of-the-art weaponry inside of this ray. When I press this button, Middleton will be doomed - and then the world!”

“You sure about that, Drakken?”

Both villains whip their heads around to see that the one and only Kim Possible along with her sidekick have entered the lair. Shego isn’t surprised at all. She notices how Kim’s eyes only focus on Drakken, not even doing so much as glancing in her way.

“Kim Possible!” Drakken gasps in his usual shock - as if he never ever sees this coming. “And the buffoon!”

“I have a name!” Ron yells at him, crossing his arms with a scowl.

The villain only shakes his head. “It escapes me,” he admits then looks at his sidekick. “Shego?”

Shego nods, getting a running start with her hands lighting up as she picks up speed. “You got it, boss.”

“Ron, you shut off the ray!” Kim orders, pushing him towards the control panel as Shego quickly approached.

“On it KP!” he abides, then quickly changes course when he notices Drakken coming towards him.

Shego does a front flip to gain ground on Kim and sends a plasma blast in her direction. The heroine expertly dodges it and her fist meets Shego’s arm. The two begin to fight as they always do, and there is a sense of relief in Shego that there is still this between them - nothing in their fighting has changed. 

“You know,” Shego says as they fight. “I’m honestly not sure what this new do-hickey does, but I can’t wait to find out.”

Kim scoffs, holding back a frustrated grunt when Shego blocks her high kick. “Yeah, don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

The villainess almost smiles. At least they’re still speaking to each other. That’s a good sign, right? 

At the control center, Ron and Drakken are fighting to get to the keypad. Rufus then wiggles out of Ron’s pocket, running towards the keypad. Once he hops on, he begins pushing buttons in attempt to set it off.

Drakken catches sight of him and yells, “No! Not the rodent!”

“Go Rufus!” Ron yells, trying to hold Drakken off. 

Kim and Shego find themselves onto the opposite end of the lair, thanks to flips and tackles and both of them ending up on the ground at various points in their battle. Shego’s back is to the ground but she quickly bounces back up, ready to throw another blast towards the heroine.

“Shego,” Kim says, and Shego has sense the anxiousness in her voice. Something unusual when they fight. “I need to talk to you.”

 “You’re talking to me right now,” Shego immediately quips as she dodges one of Kim’s punches.

The redhead  lets out a frustrated groan at both Shego’s dodge and her answer. “No, I mean talk about...you know.” 

The villainess frowns. “Use your words Kimmie,” she instructs as the continue fighting.

Kim grunts as she narrowly avoids Shego’s low kick. “About,” she says before ducking. “Us.” 

Completely taken by surprise, Shego blinks and stops fighting. She’s completely blindsided, unaware of what prompted the heroine to bring this up, or that she’d do it so quickly and in the middle of  _ fighting _ for crying out loud. There are so many things she could say to Kim, but mainly she wanted to address this “us” she was referring to.

Her mind flashes to mornings together. Something pangs in her chest. 

“Uh,” she says after a moment. “Now’s not the best time for this Cupcake.”

“It never is,” the heroine points out, also putting a pause on her fighting.

“It’s better this way,” Shego immediately says. “For both of us.” 

She’s lying through her teeth and she knows it. The past five minutes of fighting with Kim - of even being close to her - have brought more life to Shego thank the past week has. Somehow, everything in her life is better with the hero is around. She doesn’t want to admit it, though. She’s also refusing to admit how badly she wants to pull Kim close and just..keep her in her arms if only for a few moments. 

“But Shego-”

“It is,” the older woman assures her, then sends a plasma blast in her direction to signal the end of their conversation. 

Although it takes Kim by surprise, the blast of green barely misses her shoulder. The heroine puts herself back into a fighting stance, but she won’t let it go.

“Why not?”

Shego grows annoyed at the younger one’s insistence for pushing the subject. She lets out a low growl and launches towards her. Kim does a backflip to escape her, hands up in front of her face. 

“It just is,” she also growls in response. “Just leave it at that.”

“I don’t want to,” the redhead argues, a glare settling onto her features.

Shego hisses. “Dammit Kimmie,” she says as she blocks a cut towards her neck. “Why are you so goddamn stubborn?”

“Because I just want to talk!”

While Shego and Kim bicker, Drakken is able to grab Rufus and yank him off the control panel. The little rodent lets out a squeal and Ron yells for his companion. The villain holds the rodent up as he lets out an evil laugh, claiming victory.

“Rufus!” Ron cries lunging towards the blue man, his arms stretched up above to grab his pet bet.

“Get away!” Drakken tells him in almost a whiny tone.

The blonde lunges forward again, grabbing the hand that holds Rufus while practically tackling Drakken onto the control panel. When he does it, multiple buttons are hit at once and Drakken’s new device whirrs to life.

“Oh now you’ve set it off!” the villain yells at Kim’s sidekick.

Ron pauses from trying to grab Rufus to look at the now-functioning X-Treme ray. “Uh-oh.”

With Drakken’s back still against the control panel, the device behind rapidly spinning and the two men yelp in panic. Ron quickly grabs Rufus and moves away from Drakken and as soon as he’s let go Drakken jumps back up off the control panel.

“X-treme ray overload,” an automated voice booms throughout the lair. 

Not even a moment later, the X-treme ray begins to make strange noises.

“Make it stop!” Ron begs, hands over his head.

“I can’t!”

The two watch in honor as the ray begins to spin wildly out of control.

All the while, Shego and Kim are bickering while fighting, seemingly unaware of the impending doom behind them. 

“Does it kill you to use your words?” Kim glares at her after blocking a high kick.

Shego rolls her eyes. “Doy.”

“You’re so frustrating!” the redhead groans, doing a backflip to once again distance herself from the villainess.

The noises coming from the ray get louder and a laser shoots from the tip.

“KP!” Ron yells from his position, frozen in horror.

Shego sees it all happen, but she reacts just too little too late. Her blood goes cold when she realizes exactly where the laser is heading. Kim catches on too, but she’s still in mid-flip and the laser just barely skims her hip. She doesn’t land her flip, instead collapsing on her front.

The X-Treme ray then makes a loud buzzing noise before self-imploding in its spot, leaving a mess in its wake.

Shego doesn’t care about that, though.

“Kim!” the raven-haired woman screeches, immediately sprinting over to the wounded heroine.

For someone who seemingly doesn’t care all that much about anything, Shego displays major panic when she lands at her knees next to Kim. She flips the redhead over gingerly, practically cradling her in her arms.

How could they have just gone from arguing to this? This wasn’t supposed to happen.

The other two - or three, due to Rufus looking on in horror from Ron’s grasp - in the room are extremely confused on the events taking place before them - mostly Shego’s behavior. Ron hesitates for a moment, but then tries to go forward to check on his best friend.

“Stay away,” Shego growls sending a plasma blast by his feet.

Ron obeys out of fear; Rufus lets out a small whine.

Kim’s almost limp in Shego’s arms. All she feels is the screaming pain in her hip. She’s not sure what the hell just hit her but she knows it really hurts. Shego’s face hovers over her once she’s flipped around, leaving Kim confused. She hears Shego growl and sees a green blast. 

“Shego?” she says weakly, hand going to where she feels the most pain by her hip bone. It’s wet.

“I’m here,” Shego tells her, then looks at Kim’s hand pulling away from her hip. “Shit, you’re bleeding.” 

“It hurts,” the redhead whines, tears welling in her eyes. 

The villainess holds her closer, her gloved hand putting pressure on where Kim got hit. “I know,” she tells her, trying her best to keep her voice even. With her other hand, she reaches into Kim’s pocket to pick out her Kimmunicator, pressing the button in the middle.

“What’s up Ki--Oh Shego!” Wade blinks in surprise. 

“Get an ambulance or helicopter or something here  _ now _ Nerdlinger,” she orders the young boy with a strict tone. “Kim got hit by Dr. D’s ray.”

Before the boy can even nod in confirmation she hangs up, dropping the device and focusing on the younger woman in her arms. 

“You’re going to be okay, Kim.” Shego promises, one hand still on her hip and the other arm cradling Kim’s head.

This is the last thing Kim remembers before she loses consciousness.

* * *

 

Kim goes to the hospital, apparently.

When she wakes up she’s surrounded by her family plus Ron and Rufus. 

She kind of remembers what happened to get her here: they went on another mission involving Drakken and Shego, Shego wouldn’t talk to her, they kept fighting, something hit her side. 

When she shifts her weight it hurts on the side she got hit on.

She remembers Shego holding her. She remembers Shego telling Wade to get an ambulance, the way her voice was level even though Kim could see the emotions swimming in her eyes.

She remembers Shego called her Kim.

Not Kimmie or Cupcake or Pumpkin or Princess. Just Kim.

If she closes her eyes, she can hear the way Shego screamed her name in fear. The way she was by her side a moment later, holding her and promising she’ll be okay. This is a side of Shego that Kim - or Drakken and Ron, for that matter - have never seen before. Shego  _ cared _ . More importantly, Shego  _ cared _ about Kim.

Once alone, Kim asks Ron what happened when the ambulance arrived.

He shrugs. “Once you could hear the sirens, Shego grabbed Drakken and they ran off. She told me to take care of you.”

“She did?” Kim asks, biting her lip pensively.

“Yeah it was kinda weird,” Ron admits. “Actually, she was just being really weird the whole time. She didn’t let go of you until that point and wouldn’t let me or Drakken near you.”

The heroine nods at the new information. It’s only been a few hours since the incident, but she’s already itching to see Shego again. Once alone, she tries to call Shego, but there is no answer.

* * *

Kim is released from the hospital only a couple of days later. Missions have been on hold as of now, but it seems like all villains - Shego included - have been laying low anyway. There’s a scar that runs along the side of her hip and it still stings a bit when she touches it, but other than that she’s as good as new.

She lays in bed, careful not to turn onto her injured side. Just as she’s beginning to drift off, she hears something at her window. Opening her eyes, she sees a woman in black and green clad clothing waiting. Slowly, she gets to her feet, walking over and tugging the window open.

“I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to open the window myself,” Shego teases, climbing into Kim’s room.

“Shego?” Kim asks. “What are you doing here?”

“I…” The villainess pauses, meeting Kim’s tired gaze. “wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Seemingly more awake, she frowns. “I called. You didn’t answer.” 

Shego shakes her head. “I needed to see you in person, Princess.” 

“Why?” 

The older woman lets out a long sigh, her gaze going towards the window. She’s silent for a while, possibly lost in her own thoughts.

“Shego,” Kim says, bringing the other woman’s attention back to her. “When we were in the lair, after I got hit...You called me Kim." 

Shego nods slowly, big green eyes never leaving Kim’s. “Yeah, I did.”

She takes a step towards Kim, as if testing the waters. When Kim does nothing but watch her, she takes two more. “I thought I had it all figured out when it came to you,” she says. Letting out a small chuckle, she shakes her head. “I thought you were just some brat who was somehow good enough to fight me.”

Kim still doesn’t speak, letting Shego say what she needs to.

“And when we started hooking up, I thought I had all of it figured out too,” she goes on, running a hand through her hair. “And suddenly I realized I didn’t.”

“What?” the heroine asks, confused.

“The past few weeks without you have been shitty,” Shego admits, swallowing her pride as she says it. “And the other day when you got hurt I’ve never been so scared.”

She would have never thought that the redhead standing in front of her would be the one bringing Shego to her knees so easily. 

“I thought I knew what I wanted, but God Kim -- I want you.”

Kim stops herself from dropping her jaw, trying to understand the scene in front of her. Here Shego was, in the middle of the night in Kim’s bedroom, confessing everything Kim was trying to pry from her days ago in the lair. There is nothing but honesty and vulnerability shining in her eyes and Kim wonders just how deep they’ve gotten themselves into. 

“And not just at night when no one else is around,” Shego adds before Kim can reply. “I want mornings in bed. I want breakfast together. I want you all the time, Kim. I know I ran away before, but I won--”

Shego’s cut off by Kim’s lips pressing against hers. She falls into it easily, almost greedily. Her arm wraps gently around the heroine’s waist, pulling her closer. She feels an arm wrap around her neck slowly as their kisses grow deeper. She feels so much relief in this moment and although it somewhat scares her that it’s reliant on this one girl, she can’t help but find herself relaxing just a little.

Kim pulls away, heavy-lidded eyes opening slowly to look at the woman in front of her. Her other hand comes up and gently caresses Shego’s face. 

“Shego.”

“Yes?”

“Look at that, it didn't kill you to use your words I don't think I've ever heard you talk that much in your life.”

Kim breaks into a smile when Shego stares at her dumbfounded. Realizing the heroine was teasing her, she rolls her eyes.

“I’ve never seen you make the first move in my life, Pumpkin,” she retorts.

The two laugh softly, foreheads resting against each other.

“For the record,” Kim says softly. “I want you too.”

Shego gives her a smirk. “Who doesn’t?”

The redhead pulls back with a scoff, gently hitting Shego’s shoulder for her comment. Shego laughs, holding her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” she suggests.

“Will you stay?”

“Of course, Princess.” 

When Kim wakes up the next morning, there's an arm slung around her waist and a villainess' face buried into her shoulder blade. She smiles.


End file.
